Let's The Game Begin
by Lady Ambika
Summary: The Joker captures Batman, they'll play a little game, but the game doesn't work so well as he wanted... Slash, M/M
1. The Bank

**A/N: **Hi! I'm new here and this is my first fanfic, please, let me know what you think about. (And sorry if there are any mistakes I'm Brazilian :S)

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>The Joker comes with a mask on the Central Bank with his clowns, the bank was bustling, until they saw who was behind the mask, the people start to scream and the Joker smiles and licked his lips. '<em>BANG!' <em>The Joker hit a shot in the ceiling of the bank, making everyone shut up.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's start with this little game, and if you play right, maybe, just _maybe_ you survive!" He giggled, and looks on the faces of the scared civilians, he began to walk forward slowly, spinning a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. He put the gun into his purple suit and ran a hand through his green-gold locks.

"Take them and put they into the bank vault, _Now_!_" _He ordered to his clowns. A group of armed clowns quickly tied the civilians while the others opened the safe, pushing them into, and put them on the corner. A clown brought a bomb to the Joker, scheduled for destruction in 15 minutes, he placed the bomb in the safe door and activate it with a detonator in his pocket suit, he held a wide grin on his face and start to speak.

"If Batman isn't here in 15 minutes the bomb will explode with all of you in here." Loud giggles come from the scarred mouth of the Joker. He looked into the face of a woman who was shaking in panic, he walked up to her and came close to her face, with the knife still in hand spinning. He took the blade on her cheek

"Why are you so scared? Is because of the scars?" Tears started to slide from her face "Want to know how I got them?" He started to giggle, but before he could tell, the Batman kicked the knife from his hand, when the Joker saw him he grinned "Batsy! You come! Now the game can begin! But now it's too late and you'll see all of them die!" He laughed and pointed out to the bomb in the vault door, there was marked five seconds to explode.

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

… Nothing happens. _A trap._

"Die… laughing! Ha ha ha!" He said while laughing heavier.

From inside the bomb started to leave a gas, soon Batman began to laugh. Laughing gas. The clowns approached from Batman and before Batman managed to turn, all he could saw was an iron pipe on the Joker's hands, the pipe hit his head, and then he passed out.

'_Tsc, tsc… Silly Bat, silly Bat' _He thought.

"Boys, take him to the hideout,_ now_!" he waved to the clowns leave him. They took him and left from the Bank.

"Let's the game begin!"


	2. Playing With The Bat

Here is the second chapter, sorry for the delay but I had some problems with the computer. Oh, and thanks for the lovely reviews :D. This chapter was based on "**_The Joker's Playmate_**" from _Jokerlady_, I took some lines of her story (sorry, but your story is fantastic!) but the rest is mine. And once again, sorry for the mistakes, I'm Brazilian.

Disclaimer:I don't own nothing, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>The Joker started to observe Batman in his sleep. Batman was tied by chains on a pillar, without his armor, he was dressed only a soft cloth that was underneath the armor, and his mask. His lap tied hard to the cold pillar, like his hands and feet, The Joker could see the tense muscles of the Bat started to writhe, trying to get out from the chains, without success, then Batman heard the very familiar voice from his enemy, and he looks at him, a little fuzzy.<p>

"If I were you, I give up to try to escape, look Bats, you are in _MY_ basement, without your armor, and without any mean of communication, and beside of this… Oh! Look!" He held his utility belt, he grinned and giggled, Batman roared. He took the belt to his lap "How do I look, Bats? Do you like it?" He laughed while throwing the belt to his clown; he made a signal and the clown leave.

"See Bats" He started to surround the pillar, spinning his knife. "The game started, and I took you to here…" The Batman cut off him "Where I am?" The hoarse voice of the Bat was music to his ears. He ignored him and continued. "Know those hostages in the bank? So, They were in fifty, I separated them in groups. _Ten _separated groups in some locals who only me knows." he licked his lips in concentration "And I pretend to kill all of them with my own hands… a group per day" Batman started to writhe, the Joker smiled slightly "_Buuuut…_" The Bat stopped to listen "But, If you be a good bat, I don't will do nothing, nothing with them today, now, if you be a bad bat, and try to escape…" He gestured his finger like a knife cutting his neck. "_Game Over!_" He smiled. "Got it?" The Batman looked in the green eyes of the Joker and lowers his head, defeated. "Good." He walked forward to him, and held his chin with the knife, softly. The capped crusader shuddered at the touch of the blade.

"Now let's start again, shall we? How are you Bats? Comfy?" He giggled at the chained Detective. "Why so serious, Darling? This is funny!" He grinned.

"If we are going to play, so, why don't you untie me?"

"And destroy all the fun? No… no… that doesn't make my type." The anger started to rush in the veins of the Dark Knight and he said

"Joker! Untie me now! Or I am going to…" He stopped when he saw the Joker looking at his nails "_tsc, tsc_… Or… or what Bats?" He grinned once again "Remember, we are playing Darling, their lives are in _yours _hands… If you don't be obedient all those useless civilians go**…**" He gesticulated with his hands the knife again. The Batman lose in this time. Defeated, he could only say one thing. "So… let's play" He said, and the Joker smiled. "Let's play".

The knife in the chin of the Batman made a way down to his chest with a little pressure making the soft cloth broke up, making him to shudder.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh… shh… don't worry Darling, I'm not going to hurt you." He was smiling but his tone was serious. "Just relax … and let us… _feel_." He started again to cut his cloth, but this time Batman gasped with the pressure, making a little cut, who started to drew blood.

'_Oh… I made this?'_ He giggled maliciously at the thought, and before the Dark Knight could do something, a wet tongue licked the blood and the cut, making both man to shiver, the taste of copper in his mouth was very familiar except in fact that was the blood not of him… but the blood of _his_ Bat, yes, _his Bat_. The only simple thought about him send waves of pleasure to all his body, they, _like he said,_ complete each other, he knows that, and knows that the Bat, too.

He started to lick all the flesh exposed with his tongue, making a red and white trill from paint; he saw himself faced with a lot of scars in the chest of the Dark Knight and licked all them, when he licked his nipple by mistake, the Batman threw his head back and made a slightly moan, at the sound the Joker smiled and faced him. "You like this, don't you?" He said licking his lips.

"No! sto-" The Joker cut him off pressing softly his knee on his groin, he licked his lips and threw his head back in pleasure when he heard the gasp and the slightly moan from the Dark Knight, sweet symphony to his ears. He started to lick his body again, starting with his nipple. The moans of the Bat started to be louder by the massages on his groin. The Joker smiled when he felt the Bat harder against his knee, he took his knee back and threw his body forward, their groins touched making both of them moan, he started to roar his hands on the chest of the Caped Detective.

"Joker…" Batman started to say when he felt the blade pressed against his lips.

"Shh, Darling…let the orchestra start with its symphony… " The Joker brushed his lips against the exposed skin of his face, while the blade slid down the Bats neck and chest. He brought his lips closer to the Batman's lips, which were now parted, crying out for the Joker's warm scarred ones to make contact, to ignite the bundle of nerves already primed by the caresses. The blade moved down to the bats right nipple and circled it slowly, closing into the sensitive to the center. "The musicians complete their compositions… The artists give the final strokes in their paint... I am… so hungry…"

The Joker's lips lowered to his collar bone distributing wet and slow kisses. The Clown was delighted, like a child playing with his favorite toy, He raised his head to see the eyes of the Bat, those beautiful blue eyes. And found the Caped Detective pleading him to stop.

"S-stop." Whispered Batman weakened by the caresses of the Clown Prince of Crime, Joker's face barely inches from the Knight's, feeling the short, warm breaths against his painted face and before Batman could do something…

Joker met the Batman's lips and pressed them strongly against him, his tongue exploring the immediate vicinity playfully. They both kissed long and hard. The Clown Prince circled a hand around the Knight's chest. With this, letting the knife fall to the floor while he dug his nails against the broad shoulder muscles as he pressed against the Bat.

He broke the kiss with a little bite in the Detective's lower lip. He looked at the two beautiful sapphires of his and just stared. He pulled away and licked his lips savoring the taste of the Bat and red paint, smiling when he saw the face of him all smeared with red and white makeup.

"Did you feel that, sweetie?" He said while taking a hand to Batman's chin. The Bat just stared at him. "I had you…under my grip…and I just kissed you. I stole a kiss from the Dark Knight." Joker sighed and giggled softly just for a brief moment, returning to his sulk veneer. "Did you feel that…?"

"…" Batman just stared at him, looking how those green eyes, started to look a little… confused .

"Hellooo? Is somebody in there? I'm talking to you Bats!" Joker said waving his hands in front of his eyes. "Damn it! Bats! You must've felt that!" He let out a furious growl and ran a hand through his painted hair.

"…"

He took off his purple coat and threw it furiously to the other side of the basement, while lifting his sleeves, exposing the white flesh of what was his wrist.

"Answer to me!" He growled. He started to walk slowly towards him pointing an accusing finger at him. "You felt something! I heard you gasping. I felt you shudder by my touch… And, and look at you! You we're getting hard because of me!"

"…" The Batman still in silence, only listen at the angry Joker, he can't thought in nothing to say to him, all he knows was that if the clown get angrier than he was now … _**BAM!**_ Somebody was going to die_._ He needed something to make the clown think, a distraction, something that will give him time to think in what to do.

The Joker slapped him in the face, waking him to reality "Don't you dare give me silent treatment!" He took the knife from the floor and hit the table, making the knife enters in the wood. "You… You ingrate! You felt that! I know you felt! All these years you felt incomplete, and I, only **I** can make you feel whole! Want to know how I know all this? Because… because that is how I felt before you came! And now… now I-I even feel that I have no body at all…that I don't exist. I even feel worse than before. Ugh!" He started to surround the room again, with a hand on his temples "WHY ? WHYWHYWHYWHY ?" He fell on his knees, whispering to himself those words like a prayer.

"Because, you don't need me." He said softly

His eyes widened in surprise.

Don't need him? How can he get to this point?

"_**Don't**__ need you?_" He laughed "Bats, you can't see that I did all this to you? How much time you go spend to see that we… we meant to be together?"

"I'm feeling something is burning, and I think is your brain. You are mad. You started to imagine feelings that don't exist." Batman spat.

"Oh, that is the point, I seriously didn't believe in feelings for someone. _**Until**_ you came." He looked seriously at him and continued "In all these years I've been looking for someone who could make me feel whole, complete, _loved._ And only with you I can feel those feelings, and I know…" he got up and came close to his face, putting a hand on his chin. "I know since we met…That we are destined to be together."

Batman stared horrified at him in silence, assimilating the words slowly. The Joker and… him? That was impossible, that will never happen. His mind told him… but a sea of contradiction came to him, something at his heart said that the clown was telling truth. TRUTH? How could his enemy _ever _tell him the truth? No, no… he isn't capable of tell truth to someone, especially to his enemy. His mind screamed, but his heart still telling him the same thing.

When the Joker saw Batman started to dive in a pool of his own thoughts he smiled, he knows that whatever he thought about, was about him. He liked the Batman thinking in him. Then he heard the low growl of his Bat

"You put the lives of those civilians in danger, just to make your satisfaction?" The Joker took his hand off his chin in disappointment and sighed. In all that he said, he was still thinking in save those ingrate civilians.

"GOD! I can't believe you still thinking in those useless civilians! After all I said to you!"

"Why should I care for what you said? You don't care."

"I_… I don't care_ _what_?"

"You want a lot, you demand a lot…but you're not willing to give anything back. You can't give anything back, because you don't have anything to give in return." Batman's voice sounded tired and defeated.

The Joker up a defending finger and open his mouth to say something, but he said nothing. The Clown Prince was in a loss of words. _Don't care? That's don't make sense!_

"E-excuse me…" The Joker sounded defeated. He took back his knife and his coat and left the room quickly.

"Joker" Was all he said before a clown threw a bomb of gas, which made him faint.


End file.
